For Good
by rumor.williams
Summary: What if Emily Prentiss had a daughter when Doyle came after her. Now she has a little girl and her BAU family to protect. What could happen? Would things have turned out differently for Emily? Rated T because that the rating for the show just to be safe. Co-writen by:lizzabet!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:** so i'm sure that there probably a lot of other stories just like this but trust me when i say that this one will be one of a kind. please give it a chance! and leave a review!

* * *

Emily lay in bed, her light green and white covers rapped tightly around her body as she snuggled in closer to her pillow. Beams of crisp light seeped through the blinds filling her room with warmth. She flipped over her pillow and buried her head deep under it shielding her eyes from the bright sun. She could hear the slight pitter-patter of feet rushing down the stairs and towards her room. The door swung open with an awful squeak and the floor panels creaked as 12 year old skinny little doe eyed Elisia Kathryn jumped up on to the bed. Her dark brown braids wiped her in the mouth as she bounced up and down.

"It's 9 Mommy, wake up! You know what today is right? You do remember?" Elise yelled ripping the sheets of her sleeping mother and throwing them across the room in a pile. She flopped herself down next to Emily and surprisingly snatched the pillow away from her face.

Emily let out a loud groan then rolled over to face Elise. She slowly opened her eyes and squinted as they adjusted to the light. She mustered up a tired and annoyed smile as she rubbed the sleep from her under eyes and said "Good morning Baby!" She reached over pulling the little girl in for a loving hug.

Elise squirmed around in her mother's arms for she was too excited to sit still. Today was the first time in years that Emily did not have to work so she had promised to spend time with her daughter by taking Elise shopping in New York and to see wicked on Broadway. Elise loved Broadway almost as much as she loved chocolate and wicked was her favorite. She knew all the lyrics to all the song and for Halloween she and her best friend Katy were Galinda and Elphaba. Elise scurried over to her mother's dresser and picked out a pair of dark-wash jeans and a bright colored shirt tossing them on the bed. "Get dressed before I bite you, and don't think I won't!" she exclaimed as she disappeared into the kitchen for some cereal.

After taking a warm shower and getting clothed Emily made herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Elise at the counter. "Mommy?" Elise asked as she took another mouthful of honey nut cheerios.

"Yes darling."She answered looking at the time and thinking about how long it would take for them to get to New York. 'Good thing we bought tickets for tomorrows show.' She thought as the big hand slowly past 10 o'clock.

"Why were you out so late last night?" Elise questioned cautiously as she sipped the last of the milk in her bowl leaving a tiny milk mustache on her upper lip.

Emily went completely silent she thought that her encounter with her former Interpol College was just a dream. How was it possible that Shawn was really in that bar telling her that Ian Doyle was out of prison and coming after her?

Flashback

_"Emily Prentiss" he greeted with opened arm as she met Shawn at a far table in the corner of the bar. He was a large man with a strong Scottish accent and a beard._

_"Shawn. How are you?" she replied as they exchanged smiles and for a moment then Emily broke the silent's that pierced through that rests in the jazzy piano background music. "So I was going to call you back, I just got busy on a case and Elise has a lot of sport on right now..." She sounded to apologetic for being late but none the less she would not be so happy to see her friend with what he was about to tell her._

_"Oh it okay I had to be in D.C anyways." The pleasant grin on Shawn's face began to fade as the reason he was meeting Emily jumped back into his thoughts. He could not hold it in any longer "Ian Doyle vanished from prison." He said quietly as not to draw attention to them. "Interpol can't find him."_

_"What are you saying?"she asked concernedly _

_"He's off the grid Emily." he whispered trying to make his point clear. _

_"Do you think he's headed hear?" she waited for his answer as a tear slowly formed in her eye. The feeling of utter loathing filled the pit of her stomach as images of his terrifying face flashed through her mind. Her heart started racing her pulse rushing and her head was reeling as she began to think of this terrible awful man hunting her down, it was an unimaginable horror. She hoped he didn't know about Elise, she just couldn't handle the thought of losing her baby at the hand of Ian Doyle. Shawn's silents could only mean one thing and that was that Ian was inevitably on his way. She took a deep breath then swallowed hard "Am I in danger?"_

_"We all are" his words made her heart stop completely and her face turned pale as a ghost._

Present

"Mommy?" Elise asked concernedly as she watched her mother staring of into the distance. She could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes and the sad expression painted on her face.

"Sorry Elli mommy was just thinking about something." Emily said shaking her head and looking down at Elise. The last time Emily was so late going out she came home in tears, she barely talked to her daughter and she was so disoriented that it was virtually impossible for Emily to care for Elise at the time and the scared Elise more than anything.

"Oookkkaaayyy…so anyway who are you more excited to see Kristen Chenoweth of Idina Menzel? Personally I'm thinking Idina Menzel!" Elise learned very quickly to change the subject when something was upsetting someone and that she did.

"Umm… I'm not really sure." Emily said as she snapped back to reality and wiped her tears. "Well, we better get going if you want to get to Hollister and Forever 21."

I smile slid across Elise's face "Okay! Let me just grab my bag." She leaped out of her seat and raced to her room. She pulled the door open and reached her hand onto a hook grabbing her brown purse by the strap. "Shall we go now?" she said in a sassy British accent as she began to laugh.

"I guess so! Be good Sergio, don't eat the fish this time." Elise let out another laugh at her mother's comment as she remembered finding the disassembled bones of her former red beta fish Mushu scattered around her room. And that wasn't even the first time he cat had done something like that. He was a monster of a pet but she loved him none the less.

* * *

Alone with over twenty huge bags in her hands, Emily practically had to drag up the stairs Elise. After multiple long day of shopping the child was completely exhausted. Elise let out a tired smile and waved as they passed there neighbor in the hall her eyes were slowly blinking shut. Emily reached into her pocket as grabbed her key, shoving them into the key hole. She began to laugh a bit as she noticed her daughter slowly falling asleep against the wall. "Did you have fun?" Emily said quietly as she flopped the last of their purchases on a chair.

Elise squinted as the lights flicked on. She moseyed her way over to the couch, slumping down and let out a loud sign. "You already asked me like ten times. I think by now you know the answer." Elise rolled her eyes as she watched her mother look through the refrigerator.

"Okay smart ass, go to bed." Emily teased with a grin as her little girl's attitude began to in increase.

"Night mommy, love ya." He she yelled as she disappeared to her room.

After Emily could no longer hear a sounds coming for Elise's room she nervously walked through to her bedroom, crouching down she opened her safe and retrieved a large brown envelope, taking it into the dining room where she sat down with a heavy sigh and started to examine her old undercover identity and passports. Emily suddenly felt her heart beat rapidly as her fingers lingered on the picture of Doyle but the shock of Sergio jumping onto her lap caused her anxiety levels to soar through the roof. She stroked the black cats head as she held tight onto him before she suddenly heard a noise coming from the apartment, certain that Elise was still in her bedroom Emily kept a hold of Sergio as she stood up before the cat jumped out of her arms. Drawing her weapon Emily kept talking to Sergio as she checked the apartment, gently opening Elise's door she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the girl was fast asleep. When she reached her bedroom Emily's gaze was instantly drawn to her curtain as it blew in the breeze. Immediately Emily closed it and looked around the room before she went over to her phone.

"Hey it's Emily, yeah I just wanted to see if you left the bedroom window open?"

"Oh yeah, Sergio slipped out and I remembered that Elisia told me one that if you open the window he will come back soon enough. There was no water damage was there?"

"No I was just wondering that's all. We'll talk to you later this week I might need you to watch Eli for a couple day but we can discuses that some other time. Bye."

Emily let the phone drop onto the bed as she tried to steady her heart rate down but then her attention was instantly brought back to the device as it started ringing once again. Cautiously Emily looked down as she saw that it displayed **'Caller Unknown'** she stood back and let it go through to her answer phone, unsurprised when the caller hung up without leaving a message. Immediately Emily's thoughts turned to Doyle and that she must keep her little Elise safe, whatever the cost. Quickly Emily armed herself with some of her glass ornaments from the bookshelf in her bedroom, balancing them on the window ledges before she made her way into the hall, pushing the large wooden unit against the front door before she carefully balanced the vase on the edge. Her mind was whirring and her breathing fast as she sat in the dark, staring hard towards the front door as her loaded weapon sat heavy in her hand.

The morning came ever so quickly for Elise. She laid in bed for several moments staring blankly at the ceiling before the silent of her home began to alarm her. Normally bye now her mother would be taking a shower and getting dress but Elise listened she could hear no loud faucets or the sound of howling coming for the bathroom.

Once dressed she wandered out of her bedroom and towards the living room but she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes focused in on her mom, sitting on the chair with her eyes closed but her finger rested on the trigger. Elise opened her mouth ready to speak but as she saw her mom's eyes open she was at a loss at what to say, especially as Emily turned and instantly pointed the gun at her.

Emily's heart skipped a beat as she realized that it was her daughter standing in front of her, immediately she dropped the gun down, making it safe and placed it on the chair, only then did she ran over to shaking Elise who was stood frozen in shock her eyes wide as saucers.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm so sorry."

Elise took slow deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. He skinny arm shook as she rapped the around Emily. he bottom lip quivered as she spoke "mommy what's going on?"

Emily didn't speak she kept her silent's as she thought. She couldn't tell Elise unless she wanted her daughter to be scared out of her mind for who know how long. But on the other hand her little girl was very smart she would eventually figure it out and then Elise would be upset. Emily didn't know but she was terrifying her baby and that wasn't fair.

"Elise, can you keep a secret?"

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes:** Hey... so my school help build some schools in Africa and i was down in Zambia for two weeks for the grand opening so my internet access was limited. But i felt bad that I had not updated in so long so I whipped this out in two hours just for you. I really hope you like this and I hope that this chapter will help answer any of you question. Oh and one more thing. I was getting like 600 view a day the first week I posted this story but I have only had two review, if you don't like it I would really like to know why. So please leave a review telling why you liked it or why not and i promise i will get back to you ASAP. it not hard so please please review even if it is an anonymous review. thank for reading.

* * *

"Elise can you keep a secret?" Emily asked nervously. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She couldn't believe she was about to tell her 12 year old daughter that her greats fear, her demon was coming after them.

Elise's face lit up. "Yeah, of course!" She waited anxiously for her mother's response.

Emily was about to say everything when she stopped herself 'she's much too little. I don't want to scare her but she needs to know' she thought. A small tear began to form in the corner of her eye but before it could fall she wiped it away. "Umm well… I...I'm thinking of throwing a surprise party for Uncle Spencer." She panicked. Looking into her baby's sparkling joy filed eyes; she couldn't take Elise's happiness away.

"That's cool. Mommy, your thingy-ma-bobber is beeping again" she said pointing across the room to the kitchen counter where Emily's cell phone lay ringing off the hook.

"What the fuck! I mean darn! I didn't say that." She said as she ran to check her texts. One thing Emily missed after having Elise was the cores language at seemed to poor from her mouth 24/7.

"And I didn't hear anything" Elise reassured with a smile as she walked slowly to her room.

* * *

After dropping her daughter off at school Emily rushed to the bullpen. She stood in the elevator tapping her foot as she waited for the doors to open. She couldn't strand the silents. In the car after Elise was gone she turned to radio on full blast but now there was nothing she could do to block it out the terrible thought that filled her mind. She made her way to the door and before she entered she took a deep breath. "Sorry I was late. I had to take Eli to school and traffic was bad. It's just been one of those weeks I guess." She said as she took her seat.

Garcia went bake to briefing them but she could tell there was something wrong. 'No smile this morning and now you're not making eye contact with us' she thought. When she was finish and they were ready to leave Garcia stopped Emily in the door way. "Hey!"

"Hey" Emily said letting out a yawn as she tried to slip out.

"What's his name?"Garcia asked playfully.

"I'm sorry, what?" Emily Questioned confusedly. She was scared that by "his names" Garcia was referring to Doyle.

"Oh answering a question with a question!" Garcia was beginning to get in Emily's face and that was annoying. She tried to leave before her anger exploded in Garcia's face.

"Stop" she said shaking her head.

"What probing? I will make it my life's goal to find out who this guy is."

"Garcia, stop! Just STOP!" she yelled in a bitchy tone. "We have enough to worry about" then she walked away leaving her friend completely shocked, Penelope had never seen Emily in such an explosive mood and it was starting to scare her.

Hotch had sent Rossi and Emily to the crime scene. It was a dark burn building; all furniture that remained was charred beyond repair. Emily stood in the middle of the master bedroom staring out the window. She could not concentrate without flashing back to last night…

* * *

_Flashback_

_She slowly walked over to an empty table and placed a coffee down on one side then took a seat on the other. She sat lonely in the cold sipping her coffee as she waited for him to arrive. Her stomach was turning as his face flashed through the back of her mind. A cold hand touched her back sending shivers down her spine. She took a deep breath then tried to calm herself down enough to speak. "I knew you were watching me."_

_He slid his hand across her back as he walked around and took a seat. "What's the expression, keep your friends close and you enemies under surveillance."_

_"I've been here for two hours. You know not to keep a lady waiting."_

_"Seems hypocritical, seeing as I had to wait twelve years." _

_ "Hello Ian."_

_"Hello Lauren? Oh wait Lauren Reynolds died in a car accident along with her unborn child didn't she"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"You… and Elisia…" her eyes opened wide as she froze. " Oh don't worry not right now, but soon."_

_"I have a glock levied at your crotch what's to stop me from taking you and the little ones out right now"_

_"You'll never make it back to your car or your precious Elise. You know Emily she is really quite a pleasant girl, she's smart she got a beautiful voice and she's pretty too. She really has it all." He let out a light chuckle as he shot her an evil smile in Emily's direction making her stomach turn. The thought that he came near her daughter made her tighten her finger around the trigger._

_"if this is all you have to tell me, I have more important things to do."_

_"Like what… say goodnight to our darling daughter? Tell me does she know the truth about you or is she too busy off watching movies with your good friends Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan too care? Or maybe she's playing games with Ashley and Dave or on the metro with the incredible Doctor Reid. Why don't you spend as much time with Elisia as Agent Hotchner spends with his son? What's his name, Jack?"_

_Emily became furious, she wanted to jump across the table and choke him. She wanted to feel the life leave his body. Her nostrils were flaring and if looks could kill he would have been dead minutes ago. "Touch any of them and I swear I will end you."_

_"And take Elisia's father away from her?" _

_"She doesn't need you Ian."_

_"Right, because you're always there for her." He stated knowing it would hit a sensitive nerve. _

_A tear almost slipped from her eye. It was like confronting your first kindergarten bully. The one who belittled you and made you feel worthless. The one who stole all you toys and turned you friends against you. Yes Ian Doyle was a bully and he was not going to stop being one until he ruined the lives of everyone who crossed him. "I'm there whenever I can be." she said firmly as she tried to hold back her tears. His word made her notice how bad a mother she was. Missing everything her daughter did, Elise's life was passing her by and she hadn't even realized it._

_ "It simple. You took the only things I cared about, so now I'm going to take the only thing the matters to you…" he didn't need to say the rest, Emily already knew what he wanted. "Elisia"_

_End flashback._

* * *

"Prentiss?...Prentiss?...Emily!" Rossi yelled. It wasn't like her to zone out or daydream. Her face was pale as if her seen a ghost. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine, just really tired." She let out a yawn and rubbed he eyes then got back to work.

After giving there profile, they noticed Emily was nowhere to be found. Everyone had noticed her mood swings and her wired behavior. Her talks with Garcia in the washroom and her upset stomach after seeing there last crime scene drew red flags in everyone's minds.

Morgan made his way down the hall accompanied by JJ to bring more sealed documents to the team when he heard someone yelled his name. He turned quickly to see Elise; she was still wearing her shin pads, cleats and her DC soccer red and white uniform. She ran over and rapped her arms around him and JJ. "I thought your mom said you weren't coming anymore?"

"Well she texted me to tell me you guys were really busy but I didn't bring my key. I could have gone to Leo's but mommy doesn't like Leo's dad cause he's always drunk, so I came here! Guess what?"

"What bud?"Morgan said as she tugged playfully on Elise's long dark brown ponytail.

A smile broke onto her face that stretched from ear to ear. She couldn't keep suck amazing new from them. She started like a speech to add dramatic affect but mostly for a laugh. "Today I, Elisia Kathryn Prentiss defeated the odds. Yeah that's right you're looking at the youngest member of D.C.'s varsity soccer team. And not only am I on the team but I'm captain I will be leading us to a national title this year. And they said I would have to be coach's kid to even make the team."

"That's great Elise!" JJ exclaimed as she gave the little girl a hug.

"Yeah my mom will be so happy. Speaking of my mother, where is she?" Elise looked over her shoulders and all around for her mom but she was not there. She noticed Morgan and JJ's smile's disappearing as they exchanged a look.

"Well you see, we don't know. She turned her phone off so we can't pin point her location and she's good at covering her tracks." As JJ spoke Elise's eyebrows raised in confusion. She began to shake; her eyes became as wide as ever. Her heart was pounding out of her chest.

"Have you noticed anything weird about the way your mother has been acting lately?" Morgan integrated even though he knew that Elise was having a hard time processing the fact that her mother was missing. As he watched a tiny droplet fall from Elise's eye he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor child. Not long before Emily joined the BAU Elise lost her "father". Emily still blames herself for his death, but I wasn't her fault and how could it be. One day he was perfectly fine, heath and happy. But the next he became sick and slowly he died. Elise watched the man whom she believes was her father died on her seventh birthday and that image still haunts her to this day. The sudden loss of the father figure in her life shook their family but it also brought Emily closer to her daughter. He couldn't let Elise lose the only person she had left.

"Her nightmares are getting really bad again. She got so spooked that she sat at the door with her gun all night." Elise whispered between her cries. Her tiny heart was slowly breaking it to a million pieces as she reflected on the past few weeks. She did notice a change in her mother but thought nothing of it. She felt like a failure being a profiler's daughter and not even recognizing that something was wrong.

Derek wrapped his arms Elise as she cried into his shoulder. "Where going to get her back." He said trying to confront her.

"I know, so why do I feel so scared?" she whispered between her cries. A flood of tears gushed down her ashen pale cheeks staining his shirt.

* * *

**N\A should I keep writing?**

**Please leave a review**

* * *

N\A should I keep writing?

Please leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes:**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I guess it's just been s busy couple of weeks. So I wrote most of this chapter in Elise's POV so you could see how she is handling this. I hope you like, please leave a review!

**Thanks to:** my beta lizzabet and i stuggled with this chapter so i also had help from Music4life1202 and .

**Disclaimer:** sadly i don't own criminal minds but i so wish i did!

* * *

Elise sat quietly at her mother's desk as she watched agent after agent enter with files and photos about her mother's past. Her hands were still slightly shaking and her heart throbbed in sadness. She quickly flipped through the pictures on her phone. As she passed through the album, a collection of recently captured images, her eyes began to water. It was of Emily. She was sitting on the black leather couch in their living room. A pile of papers a foot high sat beside her. She was wearing a navy FBI t-shirt and black Lululemon spandex pants with her dark brown hair flopped up in a messy bun on the back of her head. Each photo had either Emily hiding her face from the camera or making the most ridiculous expression possible. This was the most recent picture and Elise was scared it may be her last.

* * *

Elise's POV

I just sat there stunned by what was happening, my heart wrenched in sadness. A cold tear finally dripped down my cheek after I had tried so hard to hold it back. She is all I have left and on the off chance, she doesn't come home, what happens to sweet little me?

A pair of warm, gentle hands was placed down on my shoulders and was rubbing up and down my arms. Maybe it was supposed to comfort me, but the gesture only made me squirm away. Without even looking, I knew it was JJ. Other than Derek she was really the only one of my mother's friends that I truly trusted. I didn't know these people as well as they thought and they didn't know me. Sure they spent a lot of time with me, but how could they say they knew me when I didn't even know myself?

I watched as they pulled papers and files from their school bus yellow cardboard filing boxes. Pictures, statements, anything that pertains to the case and within seconds of reaching for one, it was either being tacked up on the bulletin board or placed in a separate bin. They were asking me to help them, but I didn't know how. I'm not good at helping them, but they didn't listen; they were all about time and how it was running out and after I refused again, JJ pulled me up and flopped my fragile little body into a different chair closer to everyone else.

"Now Elise, you need to do this for your mom. We want to find her and you know more than we do." she said looking straight into my watery brown eyes. I was scared of screwing up; making a mistake that would take my mother's life. But I had to, to save her.

"Okay." I whispered, still looking at JJ and she could tell I was terrified of messing things up, so she reached out and held my hand for support.

Hotch ripped a piece of paper of the board and started reading names, hoping I would recognize one of them. "Luke Renault, Lorentz Riley, Lyle Rogers, Lauren Reynolds, Lila Rafuldi…"

"Wait, go back." I said firmly cutting him off. I recognized that name.

He looked at me puzzled "Lila Rafuldi?"

"NO, the one before that. Lauren Reynolds." I began as I shook my head. "I've heard that name before at least a dozens of times, probably. I think my mom told me they were friends, but I'm not really sure. It's been a long time since I've heard about her."

As I looked up again, something about the way JJ looked at Hotch made me uncomfortable. There was something they weren't telling me and I could sense it. Before I could ask what was going on, what they were hiding, my stomach began to feel upset and my head began to throb like I was hit in the back of it with a metal shovel. I arched my back over and cradled my head in my hands as the chorus to "Breathe" played in the back of my mind.

_Cause you can't jump the track_

_We're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,_

_No one can find the rewind button girl_

_So just cradle your head in your hands._

_And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe, just breathe_

I stopped for a moment to let myself really think about the situation, to consider what was going on. I wanted to pause everything so I could have a second of quiet. I needed to feel a feeling of comfort and inner satisfaction. Everything was happening so fast that I needed a chance to think.

"Can I be excused?" I asked JJ. "I think I need to go to the bathroom".

"Of course" JJ nodded with a nervous smile. Touching my arm, she turned back to Hotch and the rest of the team, who were talking quietly.

I approached the bathroom weakly. My legs felt like jelly and my hands, which were placed at my sides, were still shaking.

When I stared into the mirror at my unusually pale complexion, I could picture my mother standing at my side, a usual smile on her pretty face. If she was here, I knew that she wouldn't want me to worry about her. My mother was one of those private people who never complained about anything. That was one of the things that I always admired about her.

That was the moment when the tears came, spilling down my cheeks and onto my shirt. I sat there, in the bathroom and cried for longer than I ever had before. I wished my mother, was there. Why was this happening to me? Why did it have to be my mother that was missing?

My thought here ended by the loud tapping of high heels that echoed through the halls. I stood up fast, and wiped the tears from my red eyes. I wanted to be strong and from my twelve almost thirteen years of experience they didn't cry. They held their heads high through the emotional storm.

"There you are little duck." I heard so I turned my head swiftly towards the door and plastered an unconvincing smile across my face. It didn't surprise me when the familiar voice turned out to be Garcia seeing as she is the only person in the world who would give me such an outrageous nick-name. She and all of her sparkles pulled me in for a warm embrace, then she took her thumbs and wiped the remainders or my tears from my under eyes. "You're helping us so much; you know that right, little duck? Hotch has a picture he would like to show you. Do you think you could come back?"

I ran my hand through my hair and then shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I could take a look."

* * *

Without even thinking twice I ran out of the door and up to the conference room where Hotch and Reid sat awaiting me patiently. There was always something cold and dreary about this room but I could never quite put my finger on it. Maybe it was the fact that every case they worked, whether good ending or bad, it started here.

"What's up?" I asked innocently.

"Elisia, have you ever seen this man before?" Uncle Spencer said as Hotch placed a photo down on the round table in front of me. They watched me carefully, waiting for me to react in any way.

I stared at it for a few seconds then shook my head no. He was white male, maybe late thirties or early forties with very stubbly grey hair. His eyes were like empty dark holes that for some reason made me slightly mad.

"Who is he?" I asked trying sound as clueless as I could.

"His name is Ian Doyle" Hotch's raspy deep voice boomed.

Zoning out I flashed back to when I was younger…

Flashback

_My tiny four year old self sat in my mother's arms. Looking at each passing stranger, we made our way down the quiet Interpol building halls with a smile plastered on my face as usual. Her warm embrace squeezed me tighter as she leant forward to knock on one of the thousands closed office doors. A loud "Come in." echoed through my head._

_We entered, slowly letting the door slam closed behind us. Clyde sent a playful grin in my direction so I turned my head quickly and hid into my mom's shoulder, covering my face completely. "Hello darling." _

_She ran her hand down my hair and then whispered in my ear, telling me that I have to be polite and at least say hello if nothing else. So I turned just enough so he could see my face and I waved and shyly mumbled "hi."_

"_I see she's still quite timid."_

"_Yeah, and she starts kindergarten in the fall. We're scared she might be that kid who has no friends because she is too afraid to introduces herself."_

_He laughed, but then changed the subject and began directing the conversation at just mommy. "So it's all here?" he questioned as she passed him an ugly brown envelop._

"_Everything's there. Pictures, statements, anything and everything you said you wanted." She said and moved me from her right to her left hip and gave a worrisome smile._

_Clyde looked at my mother "Ian Doyle… he can't touch anymore. You know that right? I won't let it happen, to either of you."_

End flashback

"Well, he didn't keep his promise." I muttered quietly under my breath as I snapped back to reality.

They all turned to me and watched as anger filled my body. Each one of them looked afraid to ask if I recognized the name and before they could I stood up and calmly walked away.

* * *

Not Elise POV anymore

JJ wanted to chase after her and talk to Elise. But instead she looked at Hotch. Something didn't make sense about what they knew. "Hotch?" she reached across the table and grabbed a file filled with document from the original Doyle case and started scrabbled through them.

"Did you find something?"

"I was looking at these earlier and something wasn't right. I decided to just let it go because it didn't seem relevant at the time but... here, just look at this."

"What is it JJ?" he asked. To him it just seemed like a normal case report.

"Elise just turned 12 last month and they began the Doyle case in November of 97 so just a little bit more than thirteen years ago. And according to this they made the final arrest on July 5th of 99." She put the paper down on the table and pointed to each date to back up her hypothesis. "Unless someone made a mistake here, Em was still working this case when she conceived Elise." They both looked through the blinds and watched as the little Prentiss spun around in her mother's office chair.

"And that makes Doyle is Elise's biological father." He was confused about why he did not see it sooner.

"And Emily ran to protect her daughter." JJ finished, her eye still fixed on Elise.

"She knows more than we think. She needs to come to Boston with us!" then Hotch walked away leaving JJ still stunned

* * *

**(I know there wasn't really any Emily but next chapter will be filled with Emily, Doyle and of course Elisia. I will try my best to update ASAP but its summer and I have a job that keeps me away from internet access.)**

**Please leave a review is you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahh so finally I finished this chapter! Kept changing it so it took longer than I thought. Hope you like read and review please. I would love to know what you think so far.**

* * *

She stood in the center of this chaos that unfolded in the bullpen. A joint task force, agents from every non-agency associated with Ian Doyle working their best to stop whatever destruction that lied in his future.

There was an aura of grey around Elise. It was a mist that wouldn't rise. A state of depression that she couldn't see herself through. She felt a terrible weight on her shoulders. It was as if a giant boulder was laid on her and she couldn't straighten up or catch her breath entirely. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She should have been crying, but she was too numb to even think about it. There was a giant hole in her heart and she knew nothing would ever be the same.

Elise stared up at the ceiling as some of the strongest men and women in the world passed swiftly around her, slightly nudging her back. It was remarkably quiet in the office granted the amount of people hard at work. It was 2:30 in the morning and the poor girl could barely keep her tired eyes open. The black bag beneath them made it look like she had been punched by Chuck Norris himself. As she wiped her cold dry hand down her face someone bumped into her side knocking her limp, frail body to the ground in a heap. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry little duck, did I hurt you?" Garcia asked she bent over and lifted Elise's tired corpse of the carpet.

"Not any more than I already am." she muttered under her breath as she brushed the tiniest specs of dust of her sweater sleeves.

Garcia's heart shattered at the tough words. She didn't know how to help, how to comfort the distraught child. All she could do was to watch as the smiley and always cheerful little girl they grew to love transformed into their newest depressing and emotionally scarred victim. "Hotch wants me to call all of your mother's cell numbers current or not and there looks to be a lot. The one person in the whole world your mother might listen to is you, buttercup, so it could help if you left some messages with me."

Elise thought about it for a few moments but then decided it was the best way to take her mind off of thing. "Sure why not." She whispered as she shrugged. Garcia grabbed her hand and walked her to her lair.

* * *

She sat in the car watching their every move. Her warm breath against the cold air fogged up the front window, making a thick layer of white haze. She slouched down in her seat, hiding her face from the passer-by and her enemies who stood on the opposite side of the empty street, henchmen keeping an eye out for trouble. The sound of a buzzing startled her until she realized it was her phone on vibrate. She reached into her pocket and checked the caller ID but she didn't recognize it so she let it ring. When it stopped, she threw it on the seat next to her. As she was about to leave the vehicle her eyes caught a small flashing red light on the corner of her cell. 'New message?' she thought as she turned it on and began to listen…

"Garcia and Hotch put me on calling duty I guess… so hi! You probably don't even use this one anymore but whatever… God mom why would you ever think you couldn't go to them for help. I know dad's gone and it's mostly just you and me now but come on… they're your family too. You aren't protecting anyone by not being here. I don't care if you're being stubborn or trying to be the stronger one here. They love you almost as much as I do and you're scaring us mommy, you're scaring me! Promise me you'll stay alive because we're coming, we're waving our flashlights and calling your name so… so if you can hear us mom… come home. I can't lose you too!" Emily could almost see what Elise looked like. She imagined her eyes to be puffy from crying because she couldn't stop. She was probably dehydrated and sore as well.

_No twelve year old should ever have to go through something so difficult. _Emily thought as she began to weep. She knew going back would help fix her daughter's pain, but she also knew that it would lead Doyle straight home with her and lead straight to those she loved deaths.

The sky outside was dark grey, filling the streets with darkness. She sighed heavily, the guilt in her stomach stirred. She took another look at the bar trying to lose all the built up emotion that could not stop tearing her apart. She didn't know how she would face everyone, they now knew what happened twelve years ago, and the secret she tried so hard to keep for coming out. To protect not only herself from further harm but also her daughter from the truth. Would Elise ever trust her again?

Once she had calmed herself, she grabbed the gun of the passenger seat and angrily charged towards two black SUV's parked against the opposite curb. She shot out all the windows in the second vehicle. Then she threw a flash bomb that exploded into a white flash and smoke. "Where's Doyle? I want Doyle!" She yelled as coughing men piled out. She quickly looked around for him as she held the gun in front of her like a shield.

"Right here love." she heard then she swiftly turned to two bullets flying in her direction...

* * *

JJ covered Elise's eyes and ear as they watched the footage caught by a traffic cam by the bar. But Elise could feel JJ's trembling hand and it only made her more uncomfortable. She struggled her way free from her grasp just in time to see her mother be shot by Doyle. "Ahh!" she screamed then quickly turned and hid her face in JJ's shoulder as she began to shake in fear.

Tears stained the blonde agent's shirt and she ran her hand in circles on the little girl's back trying to soothe her. "It's okay sweetheart. She's not dead. She's got a vest on, she's okay." she whispered, but it didn't help the child when she finally hit her breaking point. Her little heart couldn't handle any more pain.

"I want my mommy." She whimpered quietly between sobs, but everyone still heard and they couldn't help but get emotional as well.

Morgan was trying so hard not to lose it as he walked away from them. His partner's daughter was hurt and he felt it was his fault for not seeing the signs sooner. Hotch followed him to the cabinets by the bar. "She would have gone whether you saw it coming or not." Hotch said as she watched Morgan clench a fist.

"I know, but… how could she do this to Elise. I've never met anyone who loves their kid more than Emily." They stood there silently thinking about the situation. Only Hotch and JJ knew that Doyle was Elise's father and they were going to keep it that way. They didn't want to inflict any more pain on their friend's daughter so they decided it was safer to leave that point out of their profile.

"We land in a few minutes so I would suggest taking a seat. And Morgan…?" Hotch asked as he began to make his way to the rest of the group.

"Yeah?"

"It's not your fault."

* * *

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she slowly shifted her head. She tried to pull her hand to her face, but she noticed they were tied to a hard wooden chair. Her abdomen ached from the impact of the bullets and the lights were making it hard for her eyes to adjust. As she squirmed around, Emily began to hear heavy footstep behind her. She tried to look over her shoulder, but before she could two cold hands took a hold of her collarbones. "Where's my ring?" he spat suddenly

"I flushed it." she answered calmly. His dry mysterious chuckles frightened and confused her, but she laughed alone.

He grabbed hold of a large bunch of hair and pulled hard. The chair stood on two legs as he yanked harder and harder. He spat in her eyes as he spoke. "I spent twelve years in hell because of that ring and now you're going to pay."

* * *

**(What do you think he's going to do to Emily? Beat her, or maybe mentally scare her. I don't quite know yet but I want to know what you want to see.)**

**N\A please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

hey sorry it took so long I got really stuck, good thing I have a super awesome beta! anyways please leave a review of what you think. i love to hear you ideas and helpful criticism! thanks to everyone who has left a review or given be an idea! hope you enjoy!

* * *

He breathed heavily in her face making her stomach turn at the foul smell. He was furious as he forcefully shoved her weak body to the cold concrete ground. Calmly he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tiny black revolver and nudged it up against her temple. "I could kill this way, but where's the fun in that." He laughed as he began to slowly creep in and fear showed on Emily's face. She gulped and shook her head. She needed to stay alive no matter what, for Elise. He flicked on a television screen located across the room and grabbed her chin, turning her head to watch.

It was her team and daughter walking up the Boston Police Department step and in the center was a green target. Elise had her black and white LLBean book bag strapped to her shoulders as she followed the team into the police station. As everyone walked in she stopped. It was almost as if she were looking straight into the camera as she looked off into the dismal overcast sky. She mouthed something as she looked up, until JJ ran back outside and tried to convince the young teen that it wasn't safe outside, but she didn't budge. JJ pulled on her arm. but instead of listening she broke down on the steps. As she slumped down on her knees, tears streamed down her face making Emily's heart throb in guilt. The sad expression on Elise's face left a burning image in her mother's mind as she watched the pain she caused.

Why had she run away? She should've been right by her daughter's side, letting her cry against her shoulder. It was definitely hard to look at and Ian knew this, judging by the smug look on his face. If there only was a way for her to just get the hell out of there and hopefully kill Ian Doyle in the process, but there wasn't. His strong hand was gripping her neck, pinning her to the ground and forcing her to watch what she had done to her daughter.

"You are too much fun, luv." Ian chuckled, aiming at the guilt that was obviously written all over her face. "Too bad we have to end it eventually." That smile on his face sent shivers down her spine and she swore to herself at that moment that she would have to agree with Ian for once. This had to end soon, but to her advantage.

* * *

The world looked very different at night. Tall, Boston building crisscrossed the sky, their chains hanging straight and unmolested. The cars were motionless, watchful, their glass windows glittering in the moonlight. Elise curled up against the steel railing and pulled her black bench jacket around her. A tear trickled down her cheek but she wiped it fiercely away. Color had burst onto her pale cheeks while warm salty drops streamed down her face. The brackish tang as they slipped beneath the makeshift gag, reminding her how very weak she was.

JJ sat down next to the tear bursting Elise and wrapped her arms around her best friend's daughter, cradling her slender body close to her chest as she wept. Her eyes scanned the rooftops as Elise cried into her shoulder. Her chest tightened, and it hurt. The grief she had been holding back washed over her. The thought that her mother was not coming home finally kicked in and she was far from ready to handle it. JJ brushed the hair off Eli's face and listened to her sobs as they slowly died down.

"When she doesn't come home who's going to drive miles out of town with me when the kid who I thought were my friend are so mean? Who is going talk and window shop with me until I forget all their names?" the young girl questioned in a whispered tone as she stared lonesome into JJ's eyes, letting the pain fill her heart as well. Elise had given up hope; she had let the fear take over and now she felt the only way to get back up and move on was to expect the worst. She had decided that she would never see her mother alive again.

JJ had noticed Elise was trying to distance herself from the person she, just minutes ago, referred to as mommy. Now Emily was considered she. "What do you mean by 'when she doesn't come home?' We're going to bring you mom back safely, you know that. Please don't stop believing." JJ comforted quietly as she watched Elise continue to shed her tears.

* * *

Liam stood by the door with a two way hand-held radio in his hand. He watched as Doyle threw her to the ground as she struggled to fight back. He laughed as she pulled her limp body off the cement. "So who are you going to take out first boss?" Liam asked as he lifted the radio to his mouth ready to give orders to the sniper.

Emily's breathing sped up at his question. Her eyes opened wide as she turned to them, slowly climbing to her feet. Her heart pounded out of her chest as she watched the target linger between her best friend and precious twelve year old little girl.

Doyle gave her a witty smile then gave his directions. "Take out the blonde one and then the girl if he gets the chance."

"Ian!" she screeched loudly warning him he had gone too far. Liam pressed the button on the side of the hand sized dark grey radio but did not say a word. "She's your daughter too. How could you order someone to kill her? Just leave them alone, all it's going to do is scare her more than she already is. I will do anything just don't hurt them." She negotiated as one lonesome tear broke free from her watery eyes and he shook his head happily at her offer. He was ruthless and everyone who had ever dealt with him knew he would use everything he had to get at her and receive what he wanted.

Liam seemed to understand, and so did she, as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. "Rest up luv, I'll be back soon don't you worry." He whispered ever so gently in her ear as he lifted her bangs and pressed a kiss on her forehead then he vanished out the door. Doyle was definitely taking her up on her offer. With a nod they disappeared from the room leaving Emily's battered body in a pile as she cried.

* * *

Once Elise had calmed herself JJ fallowed her to the front door. Grasping her hand around the handle she stopped and turned to face the blond liaison. "I don't think I'm ready to go in there. I need to take a walk, and you know… clear my head."

"Oh okay, let me just go tell everyone what's going on then I'll come with…"JJ was cut off.

"Alone. I've been with people since mom left… I just need some time to myself." She said as she bit her lip the same way her mother did.

"NO! It's too dangerous." JJ said firmly, shaking her head. She could see how desperate Elise was to go, though. "But I could send random cops that you don't know. It will be like going alone." She finished as two officers stepped out of their squad car and walked up behind them.

It was a chubby white man with curly dirty blond hair and a box of donuts in his hand and a young African American girl how looked to be fresh out of the academy. JJ smiled at them. "Hi I'm agent Jareau; I'm here with the FBI. This is Elise, she is a witness and she wants to go for a walk. I need you two to follow her so she doesn't get hurt." JJ ordered. She would have asked politely but she wanted to make Elise laugh and from the looks of it, it was starting to work.

The male policeman's smile quickly wiped clean off his face and he began to get defensive. "Whoa lady, we're off the clock now. I'm going home." He said as he clutched his donut box to his flabby chest and tried to push around them.

But he was stopped by JJ's tight grip on his neck. "I wasn't asking you to do it. I was telling you to." She said as she got in his face. "I want her back in an hour. If she's hurt or missing you will wish you never existed." The terrified look on his face made Elise laugh for she had never seen the tough JJ before and truthfully… she kind of liked it.

"Do you understand officer…?" She stopped to read his name tag. He gulped then nodded. "Good."

Elise did not want to go for a walk to clear her head or even get some alone time. She had to find her mother and having the FBI watching her every move was getting a tad bit annoying. She knew how to be sneaky, how to run when she felt cornered or scared so getting away from the officers would not be hard. They strolled down the empty sidewalks and streets trying to think of a plan. She was smart but trying to make a backup plan for her back up plan was difficult. Since she was a kid whether she was aware or not, her mother had taught her to get out of dangerous situations, but now she was using those methods to get into one. She knew it was risky, that she may not make it out alive but all that mattered was seeing her mother one more time and maybe even save her.

The cops walked about three meters behind her giving her room to relax. At the end of the street was a large school ground, a soccer/football field and running track that made her jump for joy. All she needed was some kind of unlit space for her to sneak away and she found it.

She j-walked across the street and onto the curb as she removed her jacket, leaving only a lululemon spandex running sweater. Then she hopped down the dewy grass hill in her bare feet, pulling off her skinny jean. The fat male officer was socked until he noticed the short shorts underneath. On the track she unzipped the largest pocket on her bag and stuffed all of her extra clothes inside after removing her sneakers from the bottom. She sat on a bench and tied her laces as she scanned for an opening in the fence on the other side. After it was found she only had one thing left to do: put on her innocent face and create a distraction. "Who wants to time me?" she asked loudly as she stood up.

They shrugged and pulled out their cell phones as she readied herself on the track. She was surprised they didn't try to take her bag that was still strapped to her back.

The woman shouted for her to start and she ran. She ran so fast that she didn't think anyone would have been able to react when she suddenly left the track and skillfully went through the whole. Even if no one was following her, she didn't know, she kept running and running, not caring about how all her energy was draining from her body. She ran… without having a clue about where to go, but at least she had gotten away, even though she put the officers in big trouble with JJ. She couldn't think about that if she wanted to find her mother.

* * *

**(what do you think? your going to love (well love may not be the right word more like your going to really fell bad for Emily and Elise) what comes next. it's going to blow your minds!)**

**please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So i know it's been a long time since i posted but i was camp and i had soccer and i've just been very busy. this chapter mey disterbe you because it has some stuff. that's all i'm saying read to find out. P.S this story is now officially co-writen by lizzabet because hse has helped me so much and i would feel wrong to not make this her story too so now it's our story! anyways hope you like please leave a rview telling us what you think of our new team effort.**_

* * *

He came back eventually. He always did. Some parts of Emily had dreaded his return, but there was also that part who just wanted to get it over with. She just wanted to know so she didn't have to sit there, having to imagine the worst and wait for him to come back and reveal. Whatever it was, though, it couldn't be good and it would probably end with a very soar battered body, not that he hadn't already done that part pretty good already. It had taken her quite some time to get herself over to one of the walls and to sit against it. The look he had on his face was the same as usual when he was planning something bad… for her at least and obviously good for him. Liam wasn't with him, but she knew that the other man probably stood hiking outside the door.

"Alright, luv… I think we should get started right away." He said, the Irish accent giving her the creeps.

"Can we start by letting me know what you want?" Emily asked, the tiredness obvious in her voice.

"Ah, what I want? Let me ask you this…" he started as he pulled her up to her feet and she closed her eyes, fearing the worst. "Now, now, luv… I won't hurt you." Emily opened her eyes and met his ice blue ones. "What's the only thing I've wanted to revenge?"

"Your son…" Emily said, without thinking about the obvious answer.

"He's dead and killing you… Well, it wouldn't bring him back." Doyle said and Emily nodded slowly, not sure where he was going with this. "However…" Doyle paused as he moved her away from the corner where she'd once been sitting to the middle of the room. "If you're alive you could give me another son."

"Give you another…" she started, but stopped as realization dawned on her. No, that couldn't be, could it?

"Another son." Doyle repeated with a smile. "You can start to undress now and make yourself comfortable on the floor hear, the corner seemed a little… well, you were always wild in the sac so we need the space." Doyle smiled a smile that made Emily want to empty her stomach right in front of his feet.

"If you think for one second that…" Emily didn't get to finish that sentence as Doyle opened the door to reveal Liam who still had a firm grip around his phone, ready to take out her daughter and best friend.  
So she started unbutton her blouse with trembling fingers really slowly. She could feel Doyle getting really impatient with the pace as he was tapping his foot. When she was halfway through, he'd had enough and ripped the rest of the buttons and tore the piece of clothing of her. She hated being so weak and tried her best holding her chin up high when she felt the cold breeze hit her breasts, knowing that he'd also removed her bra.

"Just like I remembered it." Doyle smiled as he pulled his shirt over his head and started to unbuckle his belt. "Now continue with the pants and then lie down."

She obeyed, remembering the man standing just outside the door. It was just about business, nothing else, so she just needed to man-up and deliver. Nine months would give her team plenty of time to find her and at the meantime everyone would be fine. It shouldn't be that hard; she had done it before. Only that time they had not done it with the purpose of conceiving a baby. Would she even be able to get pregnant? She was 40-years old now so there was a big risk something would go wrong during the pregnancy. What if she didn't get pregnant the first time? Would he try over and over again until it finally worked? And what if their baby turned out to be a girl? Would change thing? After all her clear stated her wanted a son.

Emily managed to get out of her trouser faster than with her blouse and she lowered herself to the ground, swallowing back the tears that threatened to escape. She had to think about Elise and that she was doing it for her. It didn't make things better as Doyle positioned himself over her, wearing only his boxers.

"Just relax, luv, and you might enjoy it. I know you used to." Doyle said with a wink. Emily stared at the ceiling, waiting for something to happen. She could feel that he pulled her panties down, but then there was a pause. Was it over? Maybe she had managed to shut everything down so she didn't feel anything. This time she was wrong as a sharp pain shot through her body and she couldn't help the sudden panic that rose inside of her. This brought up so many memories from the worst time of her life and now she was back with him inside of her, but under very different circumstances, though. She tried to squirm away, but he was to strong and she was stuck. The temperature of his skin was cold as ice. Her heart was racing as a tear dripped down her pale dry cheek, staining the dark concrete. The weight of his body suffocated her, pinning her against the rough warehouse wall. She began to shake as he threw himself on her crushing her chest. Her teeth were jammed into her bottom lip to keep herself from making too much noise. It hurt so much and every whimper she would let out, he would twist around to a moan of pleasure. Her eyes were watery from the impact he made with every thrust, going deeper and deeper into her. It was over within 30 minutes when he let out an animalistic groan as he emptied himself inside of her. Nor much had changed.

"See, now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Doyle said as he rose from her body, leaving her exposed and naked on the floor, drenched in his sweat.  
He pulled up his boxers and pants while eyeing her carefully. After he'd also pulled his shirt back on, he threw her blouse onto her, giving her the permission to get dressed, but she couldn't move right now. She just remained on the floor, silently waiting for him to leave. He did when he noticed that she didn't move and when he opened the door she didn't miss the grin on Liam's face and the look of approval. She was half-naked on the floor, the blouse only managing to cover her breasts down to her center.

When the door closed, she quickly sat up and moved to the corner again, this time ignoring all the protests her body gave her for making those sudden movements. She didn't care about getting dressed. Instead she covered herself with the blouse and let all the tears she'd been holding inside of her out.

Her guts wrenching and heart pumping, she finally stopped running. She thought her legs were going to explode from the fast pace she'd been keeping ever since she ran away. She kept walking lonesomely through the broken down ghetto. She strolled down the pavement, trying to find something that might point her in the right direction. To where that might be, she didn't know, but she had to get out of here. The stretched piece of land, which held her future, looked as though it was abandoned for ages. The tall brick building that were left in a terrible condition, street covered in haunted looking apartments that made her tense up in fear.

Her eyes flickered back and forth as she shuffled down the street. Every opening door and every shrill bird call caused her to jump. Her hand unconsciously clenched into a tight fist and she quickened her pace. The sound of a car coming from behind her forced her to turn around, and her heart froze and her stomach turned icy as she saw the midnight black Toyota Camry lumbering down the street, an unknown assailant operating it from behind the tinted windows.

Turning back around, she ran down the street, and as she turned her head, she could see the murderer speeding up. Facing forward, she began to sprint, fear clouding her mind and adrenaline pumping through her veins. However, her efforts were in vain. The car accelerated, catching up to her. A vehicle now on her heels, she made a V-line into an ally. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. As she ran she toppled over garbage cans making thick maze of impenetrable scrap metal that made it hard for the assailant to keep up.

The ally became a dead end. Three brick walls that trapped her in, leaving her only way out blocked by the enemy. The head lights of his car blinded her. As she squinted for a better view, two tall men stepped out on either side of the Toyota with crow bars in their hands and small hand-held pistols in their pockets. It was like in a horror movie, being cashed for a reason that was not yet clear to her. And now she was cornered in a dark ally in a city she didn't know. She feared it couldn't get any worst. Maybe she shouldn't have run away, at least not until she knew where she was going. In the back of her mind all she could think was 'am I going to die here? Will I get to see my mommy one more time?' Her bottom lip quivered as a single tear slipped from her eyes, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Look! She's weak just like her mother." The driver laughed as he slammed the door shut and began cautiously approaching her.

The other one let out an antagonizing laugh that made Elise's teeth clench in anger. "My mother is not weak!" she screamed which started them slightly. She stepped forward trying to show them she was not afraid. "If anyone's weak it's you! Hiding behind your guns and weapons, that's pathetic. Your Pathetic!" She spat, only making this dangerous situation worse. They came speeding at her in rage. It was like an angry bull. The first hit was a painful blow to her abdomen causing her to spit up blood as she bent over. The second one was a swing to her feet and she fell to the ground clutching her ankle. The adrenalin took over and the pain in her foot subsided as she threw a punch at the assailant's groin. She knew she could never win; they were too very strong, tall men who could easily kill her then and there. She turned to the other man and tried to kick him in the back of the leg, but before she could the driver hit her from behind. She made a loud thud as she hit the asphalt. Her head pounded and she could hear her heart beating. She tried to move, to stand up, but no matter how hard she tried, no matter how determined she was, she could not budge. All she did was lay there crippled in pain as her eyes slowly flutter closed

* * *

When Elise awoke she was laid out on the back seat of the Camry, tied up. Everything was blurry as she pulled herself into a sitting position. Her abs hurt as she did, causing her to let out a moan. The man in the passenger seat quickly turned to face her.

There was something different about him, she noticed as the vision adjusted and became clearer. She was now wearing a mask. She  
shifted in her seat as the car swerved to a stop. All she could see was men walking around with guns and a large warehouse. She could smell the sea so she figured they had to be near water.

They were smarter than her though, knowing to open the door closest to her head so she couldn't kick them and pulling her by the hair was less than enjoyable, but she was beginning to believe they needed her. They didn't kill her and they didn't leave her there to die. What could they want? They had her mother so what else could they possibly need?

They dragged her through the building, kicking and screaming. She was perfectly capable of hobbling. She didn't need their help. At the end of the hall was a door. It was the only think she could see through the darkness as light escaped along the cracks. They opened the door and pushed her into the room. There was a man standing with his back towards her, but she knew who it was without seeing the face.

"Ian Doyle." she spat.

"I'm so glad you could make it. I hope my men weren't too ** you." he had turned around and the way too soft expression on his face scared her.

"I'll live." she said, trying to sound strong, but that expression on the older man's face made it hard to focus. "Where's mom?"

"Ah, yes, of course... Your mother. I'll take you to her." Ian promised, but they still didn't move. Instead he kept looking at her and she couldn't understand what he wanted.

"What am I doing here?" she asked instead and Ian snapped out of his staring to answer her.

"I would have let you go, but then I realized that I wanted my only daughter here." he said and her eyes immediately widened.

"You're lying!" she accused. His daughter? What the hell was he talking about? She couldn't be his daughter. There was just no way she shared the same blood as Ian **ing Doyle.

"You're mama hasn't told you?" he asked, surprised. "Guess she doesn't trust her own daughter enough to tell her the truth."

Elise didn't want to be mad at her mother, but she couldn't help it. There had been plenty of opportunities to tell her who the father was and it could've been told in just a few words, but instead she had decided to lie about it and go off to kill the man. Not that Elise wouldn't be happy if she'd succeeded, but she still hated being lied to.

"I'll take you to her, ey?" Ian asked, this nice façade he had with her making her slightly nauseous. He started to walk away, leaving her no other choice than to follow him.

It didn't take long before they stopped in front of a door and Ian fiddled with a couple of keys, trying to find the right one. The sight that greeted her when she stepped inside the room was awful. Her mother was crawled into the corner with only a blouse covering her body, the rest of her clothes were spread out over the floor. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. Elise ran up to her and wrapped two arms around her, forgetting all about the anger she recently possessed. This didn't mean that her mother wasn't going to get it later.

"Mommy?" she said in a whisper, but it was enough for her to open her eyes, meeting Elise's big ones.

"Elise?" she asked tiredly, but then she seemed to realize something as she became more awake and raised her voice. "Elise? What the hell is she doing here, Ian?" She sounded angry and Elise was a little hurt by her mother's reaction to see her, which immediately brought back the anger.

"After our time together, which I really enjoyed, I got to think a little and I came to another decision. You're going to give me a son, but I realized that wasn't enough. I need my daughter too." he said and Elise's eyes widened.

The man who has killed hundreds of people wasn't going to kill her mom. He wasn't going to kill her at all. Instead she was going to give birth to his son. Elise should have been happy about that because it meant that her mother could live at least nine months more and she would get a baby brother, but she didn't want Ian Doyle to have more children.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her." Emily spat angrily.

"I haven't hurt her so I'm still keeping the promise."

"She doesn't look unharmed to me." Emily said nodding at Elise's face.

"My men got a little carries away, but she'll live." Doyle said, repeating the words Elise had used before. Emily huffed and hugged Elise tightly, but Elise pushed her away, which made Emily concerned and Ian a bit happy. "Okay, so I'll leave you two alone for now, to catch up and all." he said with a smile and left the room, leaving Emily and Elise alone in the room to argue.

* * *

_**so what did you think? do we make a good team? please leave a review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**so i think this is the first time that i have updated this fast! it feels so good! i guess last chapter was kind of hash but had to be done. i promise it won't get that sad again i hope.:) anyways here's the next chapter hope you like!**

* * *

Once Doyle was gone they had to talk. Emily needed Elise to understand. As she looked into her daughter's eyes she could see the confusion and the anger that was beginning to settle in. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She was on the verge of bursting as she watched her sweet little girl struggle to move across the room. She had caused her pain. The cuts on her face and the swollen bump on the side of her head were all her fault. As Elise tried to move she let out heart-breaking whimpers. Her weight putting pressure on her aching ankle forced her to limp in discomfort. Emily couldn't stand it anymore so she quickly stood up and rushed over to her daughter. She reached her arm around Elise's back and pulled the girls arm over her neck so Emily was supporting her as she hobbled around.

The way Elise reacted to her mother's help was not what Emily expected. She looked up with the same frowning expression on her face as she winced as her wound throbbed.  
"Sweetie, are you okay? Let my look at this." She reached up to touch Eli's forehead but her hand was snatched out in thin air. As Emily showed her caring side the fury hit and she couldn't hold it in anymore.  
"NO! You can't just try to act like you care. Stop! Just stop!" She let go of her mother and fell to the ground landing in a heap. As she hit the cold concrete she let out a loud moan. Using her hand, she raised her upper body of the floor and stared up at the terrified look on her mother's face and rolled her eyes. "I trusted you mom!" she yelled pushing herself further away as she cried. She covered her face with her hand, wiping her fingers under her eyes.

"Eli!" she said slowly and quietly as her heart shattered into million pieces.

"I thought I could trust you but you lied to me...all my life I've been living a lie?" her tone expressed her irritation as she spoke.

She knew it wouldn't be easy, that it would take a lot of convincing, but she needed to try to explain herself whether Elise would listen or not. "I wanted you to have a normal life. I didn't want your life being controlled by my mistakes; I only wanted to protect you!"

They way Elise rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her mother made Emily want to cry. "You didn't think I needed to know that my father is a terrorist?"

"I just... you never needed to know. You were so happy thinking your father was just like everyone else's. And your Father was not a terrorist!"

"Oh sorry, he was a weapons dealer. Same thing!" Elise said and rolled her eyes.

"No… Because that man out there... Ian Doyle… He will never truly be your father. By blood maybe, but a father loves his daughter, he cares about her and would do anything to protect her. He did the opposite of that. He wanted you dead."

"Well, at least he didn't abandon me and run away, leaving me scared and confused!" Elise yelled and Emily was taken aback. Had her daughter just said that? She knew it had been wrong to just leave her, but if she hadn't, Ian would have gotten to her. Though, he still got to her so it was pretty much all for nothing.

Emily didn't really know what to say to make it all better. That last thing had really struck a nerve with Emily and she was speechless. It was never hard for her to think on her feet and she always knew what to say, but Elise's angry and hurtful eyes bored right through her and told her that she wouldn't listen to anything. Emily had hurt Elise and it was unforgivable.

It seemed, though, that Elise was waiting for her mother to say something back, and would be ready to speak her mind again, but when nothing came Elise left the ground with a sigh and a groan. Emily followed her with her eyes and watched as Elise kept on banging on the door calling for Ian… No, not Ian. She didn't shout Ian's name. Between every bang on the door Emily could hear clearly that Elise, her own daughter, was calling for dad. If Emily wasn't broken, she definitely was now. Hearing that word come out of her daughter's mouth hit her hard. Harder than any kick to her stomach or fist to her jaw.  
The door opened soon and Ian appeared.

"What's with all the shouting, darling?" he asked, directing his question towards his daughter, who quickly wiped away a few tears.

"I don't want to be in here anymore." She said between sobs. "I can't be near her. Can I be with you instead, daddy? Please." Ian smiled at the crying child.

"Of course, sweetie." He said and she threw herself in his was still smiling, but this time he was looking at Emily. She knew what he was thinking, hell… she was thinking it too. Elise preferred to be with her father, a man who had killed a lot of people and violated her, than being in the same room as Emily. Ian had won.

* * *

He rapped his arm around his daughter and slowly walked down the hall to another room where an old rotting table and some mish-match wooden chairs. All she wanted right now was to take a seat and get a warm loving hug, but judging on whom her father was, she was not getting that cuddle. She stumbled to the table and took a seat. They sat there in silence for a moment and both found themselves eyeing up and down each other.

''So...'' Elise started because the quietness began to frighten her. "What's going to happen now?''  
He took a deep breath in and walked up behind her. Running his fingers through her long dark brown hair, he smiled down on her as he spoke. "Well darling, we can't stay here forever. We could go to a different state or maybe even a different country. You decide, it's your choice."

"Really? Are you serious?" he nodded at her as her eyes widened in happiness. "Can we go to Ireland? I've always wanted to go there. I and my mother were planning to take a vacation there because we had originally planned on going to Italy, but grand-ma is there and mom doesn't really want to see her mother right now." She smiled knowing he wouldn't disappoint her. He wanted her to think the world of him, to worship his feet. And he would do anything for that power. "So we get to be undercover and change our names and be a family? You know… You, me and mom? "She was scared that he might take her way from Emily. Yes she was mad as hell, but she still loved her mother.

He laughed quietly at her question then pulled up a chair next to Elise. "Yes of course. It will just be you, me and Emily. But I thought you were mad at her?" He had a point. They all remembered the screaming. All the terrible things she said that are now left running through Emily's head.

As she thought back to what had happened less than ten minutes ago she felt worse and worse about what she did. How she had treated her mother was wrong. Even if Emily made a mistake that hurt her doesn't mean she meant for any of this to happen. She had good reasons to have kept this secret for so long. She had to think of a reason to be mad so she invented one "She just… she doesn't think about other people sometimes. All she seems to care about is herself." That was about as far from truth as it could get. Emily would suffer through anything, even death, if it kept her family safe and Elise knew that. She wanted to cry. Now that she understood everything she felt terrible.

''I know she doesn't really care about anyone or the feelings.'' He smirked, thinking he had won her trust, but truthfully she didn't know who to trust. She felt scared and alone like always, and she didn't like it what so ever. But now, now that they were talking smack about her mother, he had crossed the line. She wanted to yell at him. To give him a piece of her mind, but she needed him to trust her and believe she would never leave.

He was opening up to her, letting her in on things he wasn't even sure about yet. He was letting her decide. She had to act fast. Ask as many questions as she could to fully understand the situation. ''You loved my mom so why are you hurting her?'' she tilted her head slightly as she spoke.

''I didn't mean to hurt her...'' of course he was lying, Elise wasn't stupid. He couldn't fool her that easily. ''I needed something from her.''  
"You needed her to give you a son?" she asked. She was uncertain why, though. She didn't know why he wanted a son. Maybe because he already had a daughter or maybe because he wanted someone to teach, to raise, to grow up just like Doyle and have his life.

He wasn't ready to disclose anything about Declan to Elise so he stuck with the same answer any parent would give to their child when they don't want to tell them. "You'll find out in time, but please don't ask again."

"I guess you'll tell me when you're ready." Those weren't Elise's words. She didn't make them up right then and there. It was something she had heard many times, something that had stuck in her mind. It was the words of her mother; it was exactly what she said when she wanted someone to tell her something. It was what she always said when Elise came home from school crying, but wouldn't tell anyone why. It was what she said when the babysitter called Emily in the middle of a case, explaining how Elise refused to go to school, but would not say why. Every time she used those words to get what she wanted.

Doyle knew what his daughter was trying to do. He had heard it before and it wasn't going to work on him again. "I said you're still too young." he said firmly as he clenched his fist in rage and stormed out. Elise backed off immediately. She hit a nerve that was of limits.

* * *

"Hey Hotch." Hotch looked up from his file to see a concerned JJ standing over him. She was biting her lip slightly and her arms were crossed tight over her chest. He dropped his pen on the desk and gave her his full attention as she spoke. "Have you seen Elise lately because I don't know where she is?"

Just then the officers walked in. The male one's face was sweaty and red, and he looked like he had just attempted to run a marathon. He was huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath. They tried to hide their faces, hoping they would not be caught by JJ's wrath. It was too late though. His loud wheezing grabbed the attention of the entire precinct. They stopped as the slow tempo of tamping heels broke the silence. They were doomed!

* * *

**i know everyone really wants this mad JJ thing but it's just going to be so long that i didn't think it could fit in this chapter so if you really wan to see it review! reviews mean faster updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

**you wanted a mad JJ then here it is hope you like! sorry it took so long but i did say more reviews=faster updates! anyways hope you like and if you do Please please review!**

* * *

Elise wasn't with them and they were panting. JJ knew what that meant and as she was walking over to them she could also see the fear, guilt and a little bit of embarrassment in their faces. This only made JJ angrier which was obvious by the way her heels touching the floor echoed through the room.

The daggering stare she gave them sent shivers up their spines. "Can I please speak to you… in private!" she said trying to sound calm when all she wanted was to pull her gun on both of them. She was furious as she led them to an empty interrogation room down the hall. Her hands clenched as she walked slowly into the office. She was mad and upset at the same time. She loved Elise as if she was her own daughter and she promised that little girl that everything would be okay. But it wasn't.

She coldly watched them take seats in front of her. Sweat dripped down their faces as they waited patiently for JJ to speak of more yell at them. "Where is she?" she asked still hoping they would say something like sleeping in a patrol car or maybe they she wanted to keep walking so they let someone else take her. But she knew that wasn't the case.

"We... she... We didn't..." the male officer stuttered.

"She ran away." the woman cut in quickly, ripping of the bandage.

JJ only saw red. She had given them one assignment! ONE single thing to do and it wasn't a hard one either. They couldn't take their heads out of their asses long enough to watch her and now Elise would get hurt because of them. JJ took a couple of deep breaths, gathering herself up from the anger she was feeling. She couldn't really talk yet. The officers waited patiently for JJ's wrath and after the third deep breath it came.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled, angry tears threatening to escape. "How hard can it be to look after a teenager? No actually she's not even a teenager. All you had to do was to keep your eyes on her!"

"She tricked us… She just took off like freaking Usain Bolt." the male one told her.

"Tricked you? she's 12 not freaking Usain Bolt!"

"She wanted to run and told us to take the time. So we stud back and told her when to start"

The officers were surprised when JJ laughed, but they soon realized that it wasn't the normal laughter. "And you fell for that? Please… Where the hell did you learn how to be cops? Didn't they teach you anything? How stupid can you be?"The officers looked down on their knees.

"If she gets hurt I will personally make sure that you two get fired and never put your feet in a police station ever again!" JJ turned around so her back was facing them. The tears wouldn't stay back anymore and she didn't want them to see her cry in the middle of her yelling at them. "You may go now."

When she heard the door open and close she let all her emotions out and sunk down to the floor, crying. She let it all out. The grief she has been holding in since this horrible case start, the gilt she now felt for putting to idiot in charge of her best friend's most cherished thing. Elise was in danger now. She maybe just wondering the street, maybe she found someone she knows? JJ thought hoping for the best but deep down she knew the worst had happened.

All of a sudden a knocking came at the door. "JJ, can you let me in? the doors locked."

"One second." Her voice cracked as she yelled. JJ was startled by him. She quickly whipped her tears and stood up as she fixed her shirt and trying to put on a convincing smile. "hey." She said as she opened the door. He smiled softly and pulled her into his chest for he could see she was upset and he comforted her while she cried.

"Derek, it's all my fault." JJ sniffled quietly. He didn't know what she was talking about at first then he put it together as all he felt was deep emotional pain in his heart.

"No JJ it's not. You couldn't have stopped this from happening." He would never judge or blame her no matter how much he wanted to. He turned his head to the mirror on one of the wall was slowly shook his head at whoever was on the other side.

As she let go and opened the door officer all in uniform can running past her and out the front door. she turned to Derek who was standing directly behind her. "Where are they going?" she asked but before Derek could even register her question Hotch answered.

"They're going to find Elise." The rest of the team minus Garcia gathers around them.

"Hotch, we all know that Doyle already has her." Morgan started as he looked down at JJ.

They didn't want to believe it. "No, we know she's out there." Hotch pointed to the door where hundreds of police officers rushed out.

"She may just be wandering the streets and if she is then we'll find her." Rossi added

"Garcia is going over traffic cam's trying to see what way Elise ran." Reid said slowly shaking his head as he tucked his hand in his pockets.

"I need to be out there." JJ said as she pushed though them and started toward the door.

* * *

Somehow she found herself once again banging on the door and screaming for her daddy. He opened the door for her even though he had left in anger.

"I need to talk to her." she said with a steady voice.

"Can't you ever make up your mind?" he asked as he took her arm.

"I just need to... I want to explain to her that we're finally gonna be a family. I think she'd be calmer if I was the one to tell her, you know?"

Ian sighed and Elise didn't really know if he believed her or not. Elise was happy when they stopped in front of the door leading to her mom. It took a while before Ian finally got the door open. Her mother had gotten all her clothes back on her body and she didn't look as vulnerable anymore, but she was crying. She was crying and biting her nails like crazy. Elise watched as her mother's scared, huddled figure slowly turned to them. As Elise got closer to Emily her eyes adjusted to the shadows that covered her mom to reveal the gloomy scowl on her face. Her heart couldn't have been more broken.

Elise knelt down in front of her heart-crushed mother. Emily expected her daughter to say something snobby or mean and frankly she believed she deserved it. She readied herself for the hurtful words that were about to fly out of the little girls piercing lips, but they never came. She almost jumped when her daughter's arms pulled her in for a hug. Emily quickly wrapped her arms around her daughters' skinny body and held tight. She didn't want to let go when Elisia tried to pull away.

"Mommy, please... I need to talk to you." she said firmly as she squirmed free from her mother grasp.

Emily tried to smile as she wiped her watery eyes and swallowed back her emotions. She shook her head to show that she was listening.

"Mommy, I love you so much. I'm so sorry that I had to say what I said. I promise I didn't mean any of it. It was all an act to fool him and he bought it mom. He thinks I love him and he won't hurt me or you if I can keep him thinking that." Before Elise could explain what was going to happen next Emily wrapped her arms around Elise and squeezed as she began to cry again.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie. You're being so strong baby." Emily whispered as she sniffled.

Elise, now almost in tears, moved herself so she was leaning her back up against the wall and resting her head on her mother's shoulder as she spoke. "But mommy, you need to play along too. You need to be Lauren Reynolds. He wants us all to be a family and he loved Lauren, not Emily, so you need to play along."  
"I…I can do that… I can be her." Emily stuttered as she brushed her daughter's hair out of her face. She didn't want to act like she loved the man who constantly hurt her, who was putting her daughter in danger, but she had no choice. She also knew that he could be sweet, he did have a heart buried somewhere deep down and she knew the only person that could dig down that deep was Lauren.

"There's something else." She gulped back a mouth full of saliva before finishing. "He wants us to move. They're getting us new passport with new identities and we're getting tickets to fly to London at the end of the month but we're going somewhere else until then." She looked up slightly to see if she still had her mother's undivided attention. She watched as Emily nodded after each word and she kept talking. "As soon as you're ready we're going to go to the door and when he comes back you're going to show him that you can still be Lauren for him so he lets you out of here. Okay?"

"Yeah okay..." she said followed by a deep breath and a depressing sigh.

"we don't have to do this until you're ready. And mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

Elise stood by her parents, watching people rush past them completely unaware who they were. Their coffees and carry-on bags lightly touching them as they ran for their gates. Her heart was pounding and her bottom lip began to quiver as she  
watched their plane pull in to the terminal.

She wasn't scared because it was her first time on a large aircraft; she had plenty of experience with flying. It had become almost a second nature for her.  
It was because she would no longer be Elise Prentiss. She was Alanna Walsh. And Alanna had never flown in her life. She stood as close as he possibly could to her mother as they announced that their flight was boarding. "British Airways flight 279 to London, Heathrow is now boarding at gate 12." A lady's voice came booming through the intercom.

This was is. They would now leave their home and everyone they loved to be some kind of happy family in Europe. She looked to her mother who had seemed to completely shut off. Though, she did manage to smile for the flight attendant, but that smile quickly disappeared when Ian threw an arm around her shoulders and they walked together into the plane. Elise got to sit by the window, followed by Emily and then Ian. It almost felt as if he was placing himself at the aisle so that he could block every chance for them to escape, like they would ever jump out of a plane to flee from him. It did sound tempting right now, though.

Soon the plane left ground and Elise stared out the window as the cars and houses got smaller and smaller. Tears threatened to fall, but thinking happy thoughts, what ever happy thoughts were left, made her through it. They would make it through if they only pretended long enough. Elise could only imagine how it was the last time her mother had to be Lauren Reynolds and she felt terrible asking her to play that part again. Asking her mother to go pack to the worst thing she'd ever done, was definitely asking for a lot, but they had to do it to win. Though, Ian was not stupid. A terrorist like him had to have brains and wouldn't fall for their lies easily. It would taken some time to fool him and earn his trust.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw the reflection of her mother in the window.

"I'm sorry." It was barely over a whisper, but Elise heard her and shook her head.

"Don't worry, mom. We'll be back soon. You'll see..." Elise said, but she didn't know whom she needed to convince. Her mother or herself.

* * *

They had skewered the streets for weeks, searching for their friends and colleague's beloved daughter, and following any leads that turned up, but they could not catch a break. They now knew for sure they were not going to find her because Doyle had gotten to her. They spent

weeks, almost a month, running background on Doyle, but he was good at keeping his tracks covered; he just doesn't leave a trace. And after countless hours of work that were not paying off, Strauss forced them to close the case because other things were now priority. It crushed them to know that one of the  
only cases they ever had to leave unsolved was one that mattered most. Every time something didn't make sense they would think "Oh let's ask Emily…" and  
then they would remember she was gone too, lost somewhere in that dark place, dead or suffering. They couldn't bear to think about it. All of them had read Ian's profile and about the work Emily had done. Ian was sure to want Emily dead and then he took back his daughter since he thought Emily had gotten his son dead. But now they would never find out the truth about what really happened. They were all gone!

* * *

**What did you think? what is it going to be like living with Ian 24/7 as a "FAMILY"?**


	9. Chapter 9

**soooooo... last night i finished chapter 10 and then went to post it when i noticed that i had not posted chapter 9! i know i'm so forget full so within the next couple days you will get not just this one chapter but two because i'm just that amazing.**

* * *

It seemed almost surreal. The newly blossoming leaves on the trees and bushes as they drove down the road. Each house was perfect, with perfectly groomed hedges or freshly painted fences along the edge of their properties. There were kids running up and down the street, playing tag and jumping rope, waving as they passed. It seemed like a nice suburban neighborhood. But didn't they all.  
The windy road slowly became straight and gradually angling upwards. As they drove over the hill a court appeared. Each house on this court looked the same except for one. They were all big, brick, two story houses with a garage on the front, but that one was special. It was a much larger, two floor with blue siding and an acre lot. The lawn was groomed to perfection; it was what everyone imagined their dream house to look like.

It was their dream house. Ian would never settle for anything less.

Neighbors were looking their way, no... staring at them, as they drove past houses and finally pulled up in front of their own.

Emily had, much to her own dislike, been forced to sit in front with Ian. Both Prentiss women, or Walsh women as they now were called, had been surprised when they'd entered a small silver-colored Honda. They had expected something big, maybe even a chauffeur, but Ian was dead serious about blending in. Maybe he'd stop with the weapon dealing too and whatever dangerous things he might get involved with.

Though, she soon saw that the last part wasn't true. Inside the house a bunch of boxes were stacked in front of the door and the weapon crates were there too. Not much had changed there. As soon as they stepped in the doors were locked on several places with a key. No, he didn't trust them that much yet.  
"Relax, luv... I'm not gonna kill you." Ian mused as he picked up his phone, ready to make a phone call.

"We'll just be upstairs and... Yeah." Emily said, taking her daughter's hand and heading for the stairs.

Elise clutched her mother's hand as they went upstairs. Emily shook with barely suppressed rage, and as soon as the door closed she let out a scream of anger. Elise clapped a hand over her mother's mouth.

"Don't blow our cover." She murmured. Emily sighed her daughter was right they needed him to trust them.

"he just… how could he keep those in our house!" she said and Elise nodded.

"This plan isn't going to work. He doesn't trust us." Elise began to pace, her brow furrowed in anger. Emily gave a faint smile. She wore the same expression when she was working on a case. The room was almost bare with only colorful single bed against the far wall. A small white antique dresser that sat next to the closet. A few posters with pictures of Taylor Swift sayings hung on the walls. Every little girl had this room. All it needed were some stuffed animals and a bookshelf. Elise hadn't yet noticed anything though. She continued to pace staring out the window. The sill had been subtly painted shut. She suddenly turned.

"I've got it!" Elise said quiet loudly as Emily stood.

"What?" Emily questioned grinned.

"He's a weapons dealer. Look at all the weapons downstairs. We could get out if we just steal a couple guns or something!" Elise was so enthusiastic about her plan but Emily knew I would never work as she sighed.

"Baby that's not gonna work. Ian's security on his weapons is insane." Emily knew she just did, those guns were password protected.

"Buzzkill." Elise huffed; Emily chuckled and ran her figures through her child's hair.

"For now, let's focus on gaining his trust. And a phone." Emily persuaded as she held her daughters hands.

"Who were you planning on calling?" he startled her slightly causing her to scream and turned to see Ian standing in the door.

"Ian, sweetie, just thought I'd call our friends and tell them the great news!" He furrowed an eyebrow in confusion as she spoke. Her stomach turned as she said it._ Sweetie_ yuck!

"News?" He said even though he knew exactly what she meant. She nodded as she bit her lip.

"I'm pregnant." She didn't know yet for sure, she hadn't formally taken any tests but judging but the nausea she had felt she was pretty sure. She tried to put on a pleasant smile even if she didn't mean it, it was almost impossible to fake her happiness. Yes of course she was ecstatic a beautiful precious little life was now growing inside her and for that she had to be excited.

"Lauren, that's fantastic!" he sounded enthusiastic as he hugged her tight with her head resting on his shoulder so she could see her daughter. Elise looked at her mother in complete shock but Emily avoided her daughter's gaze.

"Could I give a few friends a call?" she asked carefully but his smile wavered.

"I'll call them baby. You need rest." She sighed in defeat he still had his guard up which meant she couldn't win… at least not that easily.

"OK." She walked out, leaving Ian and Elise alone. Ian smiled cruelly at his daughter. Emily felt bad about leaving but Elise was smart, she could talk her way out of a trick situation.

"Sweetheart, you must be exhausted. Get some sleep, Daddy'll be home soon" She hugged him, hating him with every bone in her body as she wondered where he could possibly be going at 10:00 pm the night they had moved. Did he have some sort of job? She didn't know but she felt relieved that he would be gone for a couple of hour at least.

"But Daddy?" He pushed her away gently so he could see her face.

"Yes baby?" he asked and she pointed to the window. "Why won't it open?" she frowned as she tried to open it but his eyes hardened.

"The previous owners must've painted it shut." She looked at him with false trust. She knew he had glued them shut but he would never admit it.

"Can you open it? I like being able to stick my head out and smell the fresh air." She could practically see his brain trying to find a way out.

"Later honey." He finally said. She smiled and yawned then slowly wandered to her dresser to what kind of clothing had been bough for her. Hopefully something expensive like the house.

"OK. Goodnight Daddy." She said and then slowly and awkwardly hugged him one last time.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead gently then said "Goodnight Princess."

Emily sighed as she entered her room. A king size bed was in the middle, covered in expensive pillows and blankets. A huge wardrobe was off to the side, and when she opened it she found several expensive dresses. Opening a drawer she discovered silk pajamas with delicate lace around the edges. A few pairs of tight jeans and shirts lay in the bottom drawers. Two pairs of leather boots sat to the side.

* * *

"You like them?" She let out a gasp and turned to the door.

"Ian! I love these! They must have cost you a fortune!" He fingered at her neck.

"Nothing's too expensive for you darling." She resisted the urge to gag as he bent to kiss her.

"You know, hun, I'm really jet-lagged so could we do this later?" He brushed his lips against hers once more and smiled, eyes as cold as ice.

"Of course Lauren. I have to go out for an hour or so, you get some sleep." She nodded and watched him leave, carefully locking the door as he went. Emily waited until his footprints were far away and screamed. She grabbed a dress and began tearing it to shreds, ripping the sleeves, and ripping off the lace with her teeth. She threw the pieces across the room, crying with rage.

"I hate him!" She screamed at the ceiling. "I hate him!" She collapsed in tears. "I hate him." She murmured.

* * *

"Lauren?" Emily opened her eyes. She was in the bed, wearing a pair of the pajamas she'd seen in the drawer. 'When did I put on pajamas?' "Lauren!" She looked into Ian's hard eyes. "What happened last night? I found you on the floor with the remains of a dress scattered around you!" he said as he took a seat on the end of the bed by her feet. She shook her head to wake herself.

"Hormones I guess. Eli… I mean Alanna was just getting mad again. I'm sorry babe; I didn't mean to scare you." she's didn't know what to say, how could she explain why she tore a dress to pieces. He pecked her lips and she shuddered involuntarily.

Her stare went blank and her face pale white."Sweetie?" He stroked her hair. She retched, suddenly having an idea.

"I'm gonna be sick!" She placed her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom and started uncontrollably vomiting over the toilet. He shot up.  
"I'll get you a private doctor, the best in town!" he said, rubbing her back as she threw up again.

She knew she didn't need a doctor. It was morning sickness; she was pregnant for God's sake, not dying. But she was hoping he would be very concerned. "No time, I need the hospital!" she said as she wiped her mouth. His eyes narrowed with suspicion. He was on to her.

"It's just morning sickness. Go to sleep!" He slammed the door and she heard the lock click shut. Another plan defeated. She slumped against the pillows as jet lag took hold and she let her eyes fall.

He stormed down the stairs in fury, mumbling to himself. His footsteps echoed through the house as he stopped into the kitchen. For a second he forgot about the 12 year old sitting at the counter watching his every move.

Elise sat at the counter stirring her cereal with a spoon. Her head shot up as she he entered and poured a glass of whiskey and downed it in one gulp. She coughed lightly to grab his attention.

"Yes?" he snapped as he slammed the cup down.

"Sorry. I just… never mind." Elise slumped down in her seat and hid her face.

He rubbed his head and huffed. "No, I'm sorry... What did you want to say?" he asked as he walked over to his daughter.

she slightly clenched as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just wanted to know what's going on with you and mommy." She asked slowly.

"She's, well, she's not feeling good so she's going to spend the day in bed. Looks like you get to come with me to work." He smiled. "Now how about you go get your bag and shoes and I'll meet you in the car." He pointed to the door then waited until she stood.

'Work?' Elise thought. 'He has a job?' She was even more confused why he would need it. he did say he wanted them to blend in but he didn't need the money, he already had it.

It looked like a sport's shop. There were skis, helmets, skateboards and rackets on display in the window. The sign also told her that it was in fact a sport's shop. Elise wouldn't have thought Ian to be the shop owner type of guy, which she soon saw he wasn't. If you walked past all the sport's equipment and through a door that said 'employees only' you could see the true meaning of this shop. Tons of different weapons were hanging on the wall. Elise thought she recognized the man behind the cash register to be one of Ian's man. Wonder if he had imagined that to be his job when joining Ian's weapon dealing. The man had to deal with noisy customers at the same time as guarding Ian's weapons.

Elise wasn't quite sure why she was here either. He had basically showed her where all his weapons were. Either he actually trusted her, which she doubted, or he knew that there was no way she would able to get past the security. She probably wouldn't. Her mother was right. The security was insane. Not only was the room password protected, he also had a couple of man who guarded it. Getting a weapon, a good weapon that is because everything could be used as one, was one thing she could scratch from her list.

"Why d'ya bring the brat for?" One of his men asked, slightly bothered by her presence.

"What d'ya mean brat? She's my daughter and she needs to learn a thing or two." Ian explained.

"Next time bring that lady of yours; she definitely need to learn a thing or two." the man said, causing every male in that room to burst out laughing. They all knew what things he meant and Elise wasn't stupid; she caught on to it too. What she didn't expect, though, was Ian shoving the younger man into the wall.

"Don't ever talk to her like that again! She's mine! Get it?" The man nodded and Ian let go.

Elise would have liked the man for protecting her mother's dignity, but then Ian had said that she was his. Like her mother was some kind of object you could possess. It made her sick.

"Now... Let's get down to business!"

* * *

**what do you think...is he trusting them yet? next chapter will take place about a month after this just so you know: please review for me:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**finally i'm back! sorry i was gone so long i moved :) i hope you like this chapter because i tried to incorporated happy stuff and sad stuff and funny a bit maybe i don't know! anyways i hope you like it! for a moment here we i need to get down to buisness with you readers. i not angry but i would really appreciate if you would have the decency to review after reading... if you do that for me i can promise quick chapters. **

_**if you want to see a new chapter by: Halloween i need 5 reviews if you want to see a new chapter by 28th then you need 10 reviews if you want a new chapter by the 25th i need 20 reviews and if you want to see a new one by Monday the i'm going to need at least 25 reviews. (i don't want to be mean of sound harsh but i get 2 maybe 3 reviews per-chapter and that confused me. i wan to know if people don't like it!)**_

**things you should know: emily is now 2 AND A HALF MONTHS PREGNANT! but i might not have made that very clear so i just wanted you wall you understand!**

******and please don't forget to review for me.. i will make me happier because i miss English people!**

* * *

After spending the entirely brutal day helping her father, like she had been doing for the past three weeks, with the weapons he had hiding in his sports store it was clear Elise was exhausted. The dark circles under her big brown eyes made it very visible. She was beginning to doze off with her head resting on her shoulder as the swiftly pulled into their driveway, and the friendly waves for their unknown neighbors quickly caught her gaze as she blinked and the car finally stopped. Elise knew she needed to think fast; she had to convince her dad to say hello to the strangers. After all, they were trying to fit in to this close nit neighborhood, they desperately needed to make friends with the people of this quaint little court.

Ian locked the car and turned towards the front door as he reached his hand to the bottom of his jeans pocket, searching for his set of house keys. He could sense the fact that his daughter was not following directly behind him. He looked back over his shoulder and watched Elise smile and wave back at the friendly people next door and now they were walking towards them. He wanted to start yelling, but he knew that his anger would raise red flags for everyone around the street and would only make Elise more upset about the whole situation so he stuffed the keys into his pant leg pocket once again and forced a pleasant smile onto his scowling face.

The couple looked to be in there late forties to early fifties. The husband was a tall man with clean cut short grey hair and the wife was an average height, blue eyed, blonde whose eyes were surrounded by deep wrinkles from laughing. Their smiles were so wide and white they looked almost impossibly fake, and right away Ian wanted to just disappear because people annoyed him, but it was too late.  
"Hello! I'm Luke Noftal and this is my wife Kierra." He said as he reached out to shake hands with Ian.  
Ian hated confrontation more than anything, but it was what he got for finding his dream family house in suburban London. Slowly he offered his hand and introduced himself. "Patrick Walsh and this is my daughter Alanna." He wrapped his arm around Elise's back as he spoke. She smiled politely and nodded her head.

Ian didn't really know how to carry a conversation he never wanted to start in the first place so he just stood there with a tight grip on his daughter and looked up and down these new acquaintances. They could all sense the awkwardness of each other so Kierra began to laugh gently and broke the silence with a friendly suggestion. "We were wondering if maybe you would all like to join us for dinner tomorrow night?"

Ian rubbed his hand on his neck and tilted it slightly as it cracked. Inside he was panicking; he had no excuse, no good reason why they wouldn't be available tomorrow night. If he said no their neighbors would notice lights in the house and start to suspect something was going on. He couldn't have nosy people watching his every move and they had no pre-arranged plans. Then it hit him. "My wife, Claire, she hasn't been all that well. I don't know if she will be feeling up to dinner, but maybe next time."  
"Oh, okay... yes next time." She said before they turned around and headed back to their home slightly upset about their new neighbors being unable to come.

Ian sighed a sigh of relief and began slowly turning back toward his house, but before he could leave he was forcefully yanked back.

"Please Daddy? Please can we go? They had kids my age, and mommy would love to go she said she was feeling much better." Elise pleaded in an almost annoying tone, loudly so the couple would hear and she could see the anger in her father's eyes.

He huffed, trying not to make quite a big scene. "If you would really like to I guess we could and if your mother doesn't want to come then we can go alone." He just wanted her to stop; he would do anything for his daughter now. He was really starting to love her.

Overhearing everything Kierra jumped back into the conversation. "So we'll see you around tomorrow night, 5:30."

Ian and Elise both smiled and walked back to their house. She could see the anger that was building up inside her father so when he opened the door she quickly made a run for it to her room and closed the door to keep herself safe from his wrath.

She could hear faint mumbles and footsteps creeping up the stairs so she ran across her room and tried to hide under her bed. She listened as the thumping got louder and louder and she thought she was going to be sick until she heard a door creek open. She slowly inched her head out from under the bed and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed her door was still shut. But why wasn't he coming after her? Slinking the rest of her body out, she grabbed a glass from the night before and held it to the wall. She could faintly her there conversation.

"Lauren? Luv?" he called as he entered the room and she was nowhere to be found. He knew she could not have gone far for the door was locked so he made himself comfortable on the corner of the bed and waited. A moment later she came strolling out of their on-suite. Emily quickly re-plastered her smiling mask making it look like she was really happy to see him, as if she really wanted him anywhere near her. The thought of him touching her even the slightest made her shiver.

"Where have you been? I was really lonely today, like always." She lied. She was actually happy he had given her another day to herself so she could really let herself grasp what was happening.

"We were working. How are you feeling?" he asked as he waited for Emily to join him on the bed but she lingered away.

"Much better. Sometimes I think he's doing this just to torture me." she tried to lighten the mood as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. She wanted to be sick as he hugged her.

"Well at least you're not sick anymore because we're going to the neighbors for dinner tomorrow night." Emily could hear that he was irritated by that.

"Ian, you know she didn't mean to make you mad. You told her to blend in. Normal people would not decline an invitation to dinner if they had no real plans." Emily explained as she raised an eyebrow and let loose a tiny smile.

"Well we're not normal people." He frustratedly said.

"You moved us here so now either we have to act like we're just like everyone else or we will be caught. Do you really want that Ian?" she consulted as she looked out the window onto the street where children played oblivious of the serial killer who lived just next door.

He took a deep breath before walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, letting his hands lay limply on her stomach. "We will need to get our story straight before we go next door." he whispered in her ear.

"Okay... So where do we start?"

* * *

Elise spent the night listening to her parents try to invent a believable life story. She rubbed her eyes and ran to the kitchen for breakfast. At the bottom of the stairs she stopped frozen in her tracks. To her surprise there were chocolate chip pancakes on the table and her mother was sitting in the living room in a lounge chair skimming the paper.

"Good morning, sweetie." Emily said with a smile as she closed the paper and tossed it on the coffee table.

Elise raised her eyebrows. "What are you…how did you get out?" She asked in she began frantically looking around the room. "Wait where is he?"

"He when to the store. Would you like something to eat?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" she said sarcastically trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you mean, El?" Emily asked as she searched for a plate and utensils, but stopped as she noticed Elise biting at her nails. "Stop that before I cut your figures off." She threatened.

"Oh go cut your own off. We're trapped in this hellhole and you're all smiling and making pancakes? What is wrong with you? Why are you not thinking of a plan? We need to go home because….because I hate this place. I know I told you it would be fun to go on a vacation to London but this is not what I meant!"

"Oh honey. It's going to be okay." she comforted her daughter in her arms, tightly holding her as close and trying to do what she could to make everything better even though she knew she couldn't.

"Mommy, I want to go home." she pleaded as tears began to escape from her watery eyes.

"And we will because I have a plan." Emily said as she brushed Elise's hair off of her face.

"What do you mean?"She sniffled as she wiped her eyes and let go.

"I need you to tell their children that your father is a murderer."

"No way! He'll kill us 'cause he's a murderer!" she huffed in anger. Her heart broke a little more every time she reminded herself.

"I don't think he will."

"You don't think he will?" she snapped angered by her mother's calm tone and manner.

"He trusts us now. Just hear me out. I need you to trust me on this."

"Right, because last time I trusted you things worked out so great, didn't it? I'm trying to be strong here, but he got you pregnant again which is super risky because you're old... let's just face it, you're not getting any younger here, now are you! How do you expect to raise a baby here? I know you say don't always believe what you see on TV but Grey's Anatomy tells me that at your age they call it a high risk pregnancy. You could die. And then my only real family is that creep and grand-ma. And…"

Emily bit her lip to stop it from quivering as her heart shattered in pain, leaving her chest pounding. She was trying so hard to keep her hormones at bay. "Okay I get it, but your grand mother is not that bad. I know you're scared and that you're doing your best to lock your feelings deep inside. I know because I do the same thing, but right now I need you to believe that we're going home."

"I'm sorry, no filter… I speak my mind." She bowed her head.

"It's okay. Now eat then get in the shower because you only have an hour until he comes home and he wants you ready to go." She warned as she placed a single pancake on the plate and poured her a glass of juice.

"What time is it?" she asked, thinking it was still early.

"Almost 2:30. Now eat please." She laughed as she watched Elise hover down a pancake and disappear to her room. She found a cup of coffee. She stared out the window and closed her eyes. "I'm scared too, sweetie." She whispered as she wiped the single tear that threatened to fall.

* * *

**dun dun dunnnnn... i know make her sound so vulnerable but it had to be done i'm sorry. she will become she same Emily we know very soon! don't forget reviews are making smiles :)**


End file.
